Oceana Broadcasting System/S009
Oceana Late (index: S009) is a television program made by the Slavic Oceana Broadcaster. It is a talk show. It is presented by Ygo August Donia. It is aired every day from 22.30 until 23.00 on television. Donia in his show gives his own reaction to current events, rates new books and albums, follows the headlines and frequently interviews interesting guests. The show is very versatile and diverse and tries to remain neutral by looking at events from different angles and inviting guests from all over the political spectrum. Frequently host Y.M. Donia does something crazy, steps out of line or suprises the audience. At the end of show, gifts are often given away to the audience, hidden under their seats. As of the 23th of November the co-anchor of the show will be Pierlot McCrooke. He will make short reports on the guests or the subject of the evenings show and keep you updated with the latest news. Guests may be interviewed by both McCrooke, Donia or Kumato (who mostly says nothing and provides a comical note). On 27th McCrooke tried to sabotage the infamous "whistleblower" episode; he was caught and forced to leave the show. This controversial decision became known as "Alexandru-gate". 11-15-10 *''22.30-23.00'' (T): In the first show host Ygo August Donia introduces himself to the people of Oceana, who already knew him as a local politician of some standing. He humorously gives the audience the latest updates on celebrity gossip, and immediately has a scoop when he reveals the airing of Lovia's first reality tv-series: Keeping up with the Donia's. Host Ygo then invites his guests on stage: prominent writer Peter Emanuel, who is to talk about his latest publication, and Jonathan Frum who is interviewed on the ouvre-prize he is rumoured to be receiving for his many famous plays. At the end of the show, all guests and spectators receive gifts, Oprah Style, in the form of the first edition of An introduction to minimalist Generative Grammar from Emanuel and tickets to Frum's latest play. The host and his guests leave the stage, the credits role in and the end-tune starts playing. **Spectators: T (1.028) 11-16-10 *''22.30-23.00'' (T): In this show the host Ygo August Donia invites some young, aspiring actors and musicians and interviews them about their latest project, the remake of a 1980's western from Libertas. He then has an interview with the leadeders and main representatives of the LMB and the LJB about their troubled past and their bright future, and about the way a few brave people brought the two groups together and put an end to the mutual hatred. Hatred, as is concluded, comes from misunderstanding, and leads to nothing. Among the guests of the show is Marcus Villanova of Walden, who talk about tolerance and acceptance with Ygo. When the show is nearing the end Ygo tells everybody to look under their chairs; under it is the latest version of the Bible in Oceana language. He ends with the words: "make your car a booze-free zone!", then the end-credits role in and the end-tune starts playing. **Spectators: T (712) 11-17-10 *''22.30-23.00'' (T): In this show host Ygo enters the stage in classical Bavarian clothes and, dressed in lederhosen he raises awareness for the beautiful state of Bavaria, Germany as a holiday location, having an expert on who talks about the beautiful castles of Ludwig II. Then Ygo announces his special guest of the evening: conservative Christian politician Oos Wes Ilava. Drinking a classic Oceana beverage from 1985, the two men discuss politics and talk about the next elections and which candidates are most likely to make it into congress. Ygo now introduces his side-kick Taisho Kumato, who together with Ilava plays a quiz with questions about Oceana history. Ilava wins the quiz. Near the end Ygo starts the polonaise and leaves the stage dancing together with the audience as the end-tune starts playing. **Spectators: T (896) 11-18-10 *''22.30-23.00'' (T): The show begins with host Ygo, this time dressed in a pirate costume, explaining his strange show of last night; he was apparantly under influence of some sort of illegal substance, for which he is sorry. He announces he will not dance the polonaise anymore. The special guest of the evening is then introduced; it is Edward Hannis, the succesful editor and owner of La Quotidienne and the writer of the famous novel Hello?, which was generally well-received by the press. Y. Donia and Hannis talk about Hannis' writing, his succesful career as a journalist and about his political ambitions. Y.M. Donia tells his guest he personally loves to read HebdoMag and to further promote it, he informs the audience that beneath every chair there is a copy of both the magazine aswell as Hello?, after which the end-tune starts playing and the credits role in. **Spectators: T (591) 11-19-10 *''22.30-23.00'' (T): In this show the sport of wrestling is promoted. Host Ygo has invited his good friend Taisho Kumato to tell the audience all about the beautiful sport of wrestling and how all Oceana people should like it; it is a great sport for macho's and goes well with the habit of drinking a beer or two. Meanwhile, members of the Kumato Iron Dojo build a wrestling ring and continue so while Ygo interviews famous martial artists Thomas R. Wang and Rico Wasabi about there on-stage and off-stage adventures and their many action movies. As the interview is over host Ygo himself leaves the stage, then a masked man in wrestling attire returns and steps into the ring with Kumato, while The Power (Snap!) is playing. The wrestling match is fought in the style of Mexican luchadores and the smaller wrestler, who is badly beaten, reveals himself as the host. The audience cheers, the end-tunes role in and the end-credits role in. **Spectators: T (623) 11-20-10 of Fox Force Four]] *''22.30-23.00'' (T): The show begins with the host showing an x-ray photo of his now broken wrist, which happened during the wrestling match with Kumato during the last episode. Ygo makes a joke about it, the audience laugh and he announces his guests of the day, the members of the musical duo Fox Force Four! They are each interviewed separately and they talk about the important of music and culture in Lovia and how Lovian music is currently booming business. Ygo tells the group he personally dislikes jazz, because he is afraid of tuba's. He asks the group to play a song for him and the audience so that he can "get over his fear". The band starts playing and then a crazy naked guy runs on stage and disrupts the show. Ygo, despite his broken arm, tackles the streaker on spot and Kumato throws him off-stage as he intends to sky-dive into the audience. Order is restored and Ygo repeatedly jokes about the incident. When the show is at an end, he urges all his guests to come fully clothed next time, a message met with laughter and cheering. **Spectators: T (847) 11-21-10 *''22.30-23.00'' (T): At the beginning of this show the host is seen smoking a cigar onstage, sitting in a chair reading a newspaper, seemingly unaware of the audience. When he hears the audience laughing he looks up from his newspaper, and begins to talk about how much he loves newspapers; he has even made a personal top four: *#La Quotidienne - Quality over quantity, nice charts, good layout *#The Noble City Times - Classical newspaper, dependable and very readable *#Nova Times - Regulary updated, for all your information on sports *#Hurbanova Novine - Keeps you up-to-date when it comes to the state of Oceana; *what's hot and what's not, what's on television and who to vote for *#HebdoMag - Publishes a nice, long and generally insightful article every once in a while *#Real News Weekly - For your weekly dose of gossip, conspiracy theories and general silliness *''Then Ygo has invited some lesser known old-school journalists and newspaper editors to talk about the great newspapers and magazines of the past. Remember these: Train Village News, The Messenger, Red Morning? As for the last two, they are those lovable all-red commie newspapers of the past, the newspapers we all miss for being so deliciously non-neutral and old-fashion socialist. Host Ygo reminisces the past and present of the Lovian press in this special tribute-to-newspapers epidsode. He ends with telling the audience he has not been able to come up with a proper gift to give away this time so he has baked them all a cake. The end-tune starts playing and the credits role in''. **Spectators: T (659) 11-22-10 *''22.30-23.00'' (T): This show is about the royal family. Since no members of the royal family were able to be on air, Ygo and Kumato interview (former) employees of the royal family. The most prominent guest of the evening is a certain mr. Alfred Funkle, who was the personal physician of King Lucas I of Lovia. He talks about how it was treating royal patients, and how the Lovian royals were so much more down-to-earth people then one would be lead to expect. He does not go into detail what for he treated the King, stating doctor-patient confidentiality prevents him from doing so. Next on is a reporter for Real News Weekly who talks about many conspiracy theories he has concocted over the years, including one that HRH King Dimitri I was abducted by aliens, this reported appears incognito as he wishes to remain undiscovered. He explains to the host and the audience that if the "aliens recognize him, bed bugs will make bad things happen", causing the host to laugh almost hysterically until the end of the show. **Spectators: T (1.129) 11-23-10 *''22.30-23.00'' (T):Host Ygo announces his guests of the evening: Martha Van Ghent and Arthur Jefferson, both well-known Lovian politicians, are going to be interviewed about National Parks. Before the Jefferson and Van Ghent are interviewed co-anchor McCrooke, who replaces Taisho Kumato, shows a documentary on Castle Donia; when it was build, by whom and why. McCrooke then speaks with Ygo about the building issues of the castle, and how the solution was eventually found. Then the two guests of the evening enter the stage and are interviewed; Jefferson couldn't make it so he is replaced with McCrooke's ex-wife Dalia Donia as a spokeswoman on behalf of the Donia Clan. This unexpected reunion goes better then expected as both the interviewer and interviewee manage to stay on-topic. All guests receive a brochure afterwards and tickets to see the Donia Clan museum in the National Park's HQ. The end-tune starts playing and the credits role in; Donia congratulates McCrooke with the succesful first show under the new format. **Spectators: T (1.203) 11-24-10 *''22.30-23.00'' (T): Host Ygo talk about the famous movie Vertical by Edward Hannis and Heritage Studios, a movie about two brave men, Anderson & Veit, who went on to climb Lovia's second-highest mountain, Mount Smith, which peak was at the time deemed unclimable. Co-anchor and sidekick McCrooke tells about the history of Mount Smith and the Emerald Highlands and a mini-documentary he made on the subject is shown. Then McCrooke leaves, and Ygo interviews some members of the cast including, humorously, himself as Veit. Then McCrooke and Kumato show up on stage and play a funny sketch; McCrooke plays Anderson and Kumato a lost Nepalese sherpa who somehow happens to be in the Emeralds, and asks for directions in a gibberish made-up language claimed to be Nepalese. Also included on the show is some rare footage of early expeditions to the peak of Mt. Smith and an interview from the 1960's Veit's son. A laugh, a tear and some educational content; the show has it all! Donia, McCrooke, Kumato and the guests bowe to the audience and leave the stage while the end-tune starts playing. **Spectators: T (1.196) 11-25-10 *''22.30-23.00'' (T): The show begins with the host semi-jokingly mentioning his "strikingly handsome looks" have been the cause of a boost in the amount of viewers. Then McCrooke steps in, laughing, and announces the subject of the evening: hunting and wildlife in Lovia. McCrooke tells about native Lovian animals such as the Lovian dassie who has suffered from the imput of non-native flora and fauna such as the wild Oceana guinea pigs who cause much damage to the enviroment despite looking adorable. Don't let their fuzzy coat fool you! Then Ygo enters with a hunting rifle and a double-barrel shotgun over his shoulders and informs the audience that hunting is the only way to keep the nature of Oceana in balance and to prevent native species from dying out. To prevent the Lovian dassie from extinction, he suggests farmers in Oceana shoot a guinea pig every week and make a soup out of it; Libertan chef-cook Alberto Magnus is on the show to teach the audience how to prepare the soup by preparing it live. At the end of the show all guests receive a copy of Lovia in Pictures, showing the beauty of Lovian nature aswell as a cook-book by Magnus. **Spectators: T (1.038) 11-26-10 *''22.30-23.00'' (T): Host Ygo starts the show with introducing the subject of the evening: states! Recently there has been a lot of debate concerning states. According to some, states should be abolished, while others want states to remain, albeit with a great limitation of their power. Pierlot McCrooke is known to be a very firm oppononent of the states, he wants them to be abolished and is very outspoken in his beliefs. He provides some backstory on the subject, then introduces the guests of the evening: Ferenc Szóhad and Philip Bradly-Lashawn, two CPL.nm-associated politicians of minor importance. They are interviewed by Donia and McCrooke, respectively. As both guests are in favour of empowering the states politically and the infamous co-anchor McCrooke is highly against it, a fierce discussion takes place. At some point Szóhad nearly walks away from the heated debate! Luckily he is persuaded by Donia to stay. At the end of the show the guests are still debating on-stage while the credits quietly role in screen. **Spectators: T (1.131) 11-27-10 *''22.30-23.00'' (T): Recently a wave of violence has swept the nation, violence personally directed against host Y.A. Donia. Is he scared? Hell no! According to LQ, "he may only have one eye but he can spot a vandal from a mile away". Today's show is about security, which in any nation, has always been of vital importance. What struck the nation two days in a row was something that could be seen as "cyber terrorism" or "virtual violence", and McCrooke invites on stage two experts at this subject, masters of virtual counter-terrorism. The subject is very relevant; several months ago a cyber-attack took place in Iran when malicious software discovered on systems around the world could have been designed to target Bushehr reactor. The threat of cyber-attacks is, thus, a very real one. Federal Commissioner McCrooke and Assistant Federal Commissioner Donia talk about how they want to invest heavily in Lovian security in a new and unorthadox manner by obtaining information on culprits via online documents and correspondance. This new system, invented and presented by Donia, is explained during this evening's show. **Spectators: T (1.522) 11-28-10 *''22.30-23.00'' (T): Tonight is a special episode, a vital show. Tonight a whistleblower is on the show, a man who knows the ins & outs of Lovian politics as good as a cook knows his kitchen; Alexandru Latin. He has private information concerning corruption and fraud from one of Lovia's most powerful political movements, the progressive party Walden. Will he yet reveal all he knows, will he give us a name yet? It it is deathly silent as the guest enters the stage... **Spectators: T (?) 11-29-10 *''22.30-23.00'' (T): unknown as of now. **Spectators: T (?) 11-30-10 *''22.30-23.00'' (T): unknown as of now. **Spectators: T (?) Category:Oceana Broadcasting System Category:Television Category:Culture